


Just Like a Dream

by AmysToyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmysToyTARDIS/pseuds/AmysToyTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a dream involving Matt Smith and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. Instead of the character being based on me I've changed it to being based on Abbie (@WeAreWhovians from Twitter) cause we all know how much she loves Matt Smith. So this fanfic is dedicated to her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream involving Matt Smith and I decided to turn it into a fanfic. Instead of the character being based on me I've changed it to being based on Abbie (@WeAreWhovians from Twitter) cause we all know how much she loves Matt Smith. So this fanfic is dedicated to her.

Abbie took a deep breath before walking through the doors into the venue where Comic Con was being held. The sounds that surrounded her changed as she walked through the doors, from the rushing cars outside to the general chatter and fangirling inside the venue. Everyone was wearing something that related to fandoms, whether it was cosplay, a T-shirt or just a simple wristband. She checked what time the autographs from Matt Smith were. 12:30pm the notice read. Abbie sighed, she was far too excited to wait until then but she knew she had to and she knew it would be worth it. In the mean time she looked around the stalls trying to decide what to buy to pass the time. But as she looked at more and more stalls she became increasingly annoyed that she couldn't just buy every single thing there. 

At last the time to get the autograph came. Abbie smiled as she realised the time and rushed to the room where the signing was being held. When she arrived there were about ten people, maybe more, in front of her. Her heart rate increased more and more the closer she got, she was struggling to not draw too much attention. Yes everyone was excited to be here and in deed excited to see Matt but no one was more excited to see him than herself. She realised she was next, she took a deep breath to pull herself together. As the person in front of her walked around, with a clear grin on his face, Abbie walked up to the table that Matt was sat at. He appeared to be doing something but she couldn't see or work out what. But she didn't mind, she could wait a little while longer. Matt looked up and stared at her, the look on his face was serious. Abbie began to feel a little uncomfortable, was there something wrong? Most people would've asked if everything was all right but she was socially awkward and extremely shy. Even if she tried to speak all that would come out would be a few inhuman noises. Matt continued to stare at her, no one else in the room seemed to notice what was going on. After what felt like hours Matt got out of his chair and went up to her. Abbie was beginning to become even more confused than before, frustration was beginning to take it's toil. What exactly was going on here? Was Matt about to walk away? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? He stood in front of her and as she looked up at him he took her hand in his and smiled. Her heart fluttered, she didn't know what to think. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. His soft, tender touch was making Abbie wonder if it was all a dream. She pinched herself hard and nothing happened, the realisation that this was really happening hit her hard that she began to feel faint. She noticed that people were beginning to pay more attention to what was going on now, everyone appeared to be very confused. She couldn't help but laugh a little. Matt smiled at her again, her head lowered, she could feel her cheeks blushing a bright crimson red. Matt laughed, it was good finally hearing something from him after all this time. He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her head up, he smiled at her once more. His smile was cheeky yet meaningful. He looked deep into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. His lips pressed up against her own was something she often wished for but never thought it would actually happen. Her stomach filled with, what felt like, millions of butterflies. She could not for one second believe this was happening. She heard gasps from around the room and as they pulled apart she noticed that people's mouths had dropped. Jenna Coleman was sat at the table next to Matt's, her eyes were wide with shock.

"Can I ask how old you are?", she asked Abbie. Clearly a bit worried about what the response was going to be.  
"Seventeen", she replied.  
"Seventeen?", Abbie could recognise that voice from anywhere, it was David Tennant. He looked like he was in deep thought, as though he was doing some sort of calculation. "Matt's 31 so that means your age gap is roughly the same as mine and Georgia's." People's eyes widen again, some smiled whilst others were surging with jealousy.   
"OH MY STARS! I AM TOTALLY SHIPPING THEM!", someone shouted from across the room. Murmurs of agreement filled the air.  
"I AM SO JEALOUS!", another declared. Abbie laughed before looking back at Matt, their eyes met again and a smile formed on both of their faces.


End file.
